


Lupines

by Wallwalker



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Community: fic_on_demand, Flowers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-23
Updated: 2010-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-06 15:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallwalker/pseuds/Wallwalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They were his favorite," Edgar said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lupines

They'd stumbled on the little house by accident. A particularly nasty bunch of monsters had driven them off of the path to the mountains, and they'd taken what Edgar had hoped was the long way around, only to end up at this little cottage that he'd never seen before.

As soon as they'd walked in, Edgar had frozen in his tracks, and he'd had the most astonished look on his face. "I know this place," he said.

"Really?" Locke scratched his head. "Doesn't look all that familiar to me."

"No, I mean... I don't know the place. But it smells familiar. I mean..." He shook himself. "It's probably nothing. I'm just seeing things that aren't there."

Terra walked in behind the two men, looking around the house calmly. "Someone must be living here," she said softly. "Look at that...." She pointed to a vase of flowers on a table, on the other side of the room. "Those flowers look pretty fresh."

Locke walked over to the flowers and peered down at them. "I've seen these before," he said, and his nose wrinkled. "Damn strange flower to keep in a vase, too. The farmers call 'em lupines. They can't let any of their livestock graze on 'em, or else the animals die -"

"Lupines?" Edgar interrupted, looking up from his very serious scrutiny of a teapot. "You're serious?"

Locke stopped and looked up at Edgar. "Yeah, I'm serious. What's gotten into you, Edgar?"

He didn't answer at first; instead he ran across the room and carefully picked up the vase, careful not to spill the clusters of blue flowers. He examined them closely from every angle, turning the vase carefully from side to side. When he finally put it back, his eyes were a million miles away. "I don't believe it," he said softly. "It can't be a coincidence."

"What do you mean, Edgar?" Terra asked. Locke just stared at him, frowning, privately concerned that Edgar was losing his mind.

"Did you know," Edgar said, "that flowers have meanings? Red roses are for love, violets are for faithfulness, that sort of thing?"

"Not really... I mean, someone I know said something about that once," Locke said slowly. "I never learned much about it, though. Why? Do these mean something too?"

Edgar smiled a bit. "Yes. They're for hunger," he said. "He thought that was funny... that's why they were his favorite kind of flower."

"Whose favorite, Edgar?" Terra asked.

Edgar shook his head. "It's nothing," he said. "We... we should go."

Locke and Terra both gave him odd looks as they turned to walk out. Edgar started to follow them... but something made him turn around, take another look at the unfamiliar-yet-familiar cottage.

"Sabin," he said to himself. "This _is_ your house, isn't it?"

But there was no reply, and nothing to be gained by staying. Edgar turned around and followed his companions out of the cottage, carefully closing the door behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> The old link that I used for this fic is dead, so here's the [Wikipedia entry for the lupine (or lupin) flower](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lupin) for visual reference.  
> Just did some more searching, and I find it funny that some of the sites I've found list their meaning in flower language as imagination, while others list the meaning that I mention in the fic and that inspired the story and choice of flower. Which is especially apropos, because imagination would fit Edgar much better than it would fit Sabin, with his inventions and such...


End file.
